


Slave

by LyzDrake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never known freedom. All his life, he'd traded one master for another. He had always been a slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave

Anakin looked into the eyes of his son, the only thing he'd ever done right in the world, and let go. After all, what good was he? Just another good for nothing slave that defied his masters.

He'd thought being won by Qui-Gon meant he was free, but Qui-Gon had taken him away from his mother, and thrust him into the arms of the temple. They called him the "Chosen One". He'd never had a choice in his life. After Qui-Gon died, and the temple refused to train him, Anakin thought he'd be free then.

But no, Qui-Gon had given him to Obi-Wan. He'd told Anakin to call him Master, and made him obey just as Watto had done. He'd forbidden him any attachments, kept him away from his mother, and made him hide his marriage. He'd never shown him true love or affection, and he'd resented him for the way Qui-Gon had thrust the responsibility for him onto his shoulders.

Then he'd met Padme again. She was everything he'd remembered. She was an angel, the only good thing in his life. He'd been forced to hide his marriage, like all slaves on Tatooine. Thankfully, by not giving them his name, he would spare them his fate. It was a slavers law, that the children shared the fate of the mother, and Padme was free. The Force had warned him of her death. In a way, he felt it had begged him to stop it. He failed. What could a slave boy from Tatooine do against the might of Death?

HIs mother had been taken by Tusken raiders. She too, he'd failed to save. It seems Death had it out for the "Chosen One".

He'd turned to Palpatine then. He'd shown Anakin kindness, and encouraged his attachments. He should have known that the Dark Side was a new kind of chain, and Palpatine a new Master.

Obi-Wan had cemented his role as a slave to the Empire, when he'd beaten him and refused to kill him. Palatine had enslaved him in a new suit, one that controlled all his necessary functions, including his heart. He'd not dared to go against his new master. After all, slavery was all he knew. The strong beat the weak, and took from the loser, making those under him slaves. It was the natural order of things. Until . . . Luke.

Luke, his free son, who'd shared the fate of his mother. Luke, who'd showed him how to be free in his final moments. Luke removed the mask of Darth Vader, and the blue eyes of Anakin Skywalker looked out at him. "You already have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister... you were right..."

_You freed me, my son. Because of you, I am free._


End file.
